Precast concrete earth retaining walls are commonly used for architectural, site development and roadway/highway construction applications. When roadways are located above or rest on top of the completed earth retaining wall, a traffic barrier segment is required to prevent vehicles from falling off of the retaining wall. Therefore, a traffic barrier segment is required to contain the impact from vehicles to keep them from falling over the retaining wall.